Magnok
Magnok Size/Type: Tiny Construct Hit Dice: 6d10 (33 hp) Initiative: +5 Speed: Fly 50 ft. (perfect) Armor Class: 16 (+2 size, +4 Dex), touch 16, flat-footed 12 Base Attack/Grapple: +6/-4 <-grapple? Attack: Slam +6 melee (1d3+0) Full Attack: Slam +6 melee (1d3+0) Space/Reach: 2.5 ft./0 ft. Special Qualities: Construct traits, damage reduction 10/adamantine, resist energyfire,cold,acid 15, blindsight 60', Magnetic Field, Omnisighted, Assimilate Metal, Dancing Field, Manipulate Metal Saves: Fort +2, Ref +6, Will +2 Abilities: Str 10, Dex 21, Con Ø, Int 18, Wis 11, Cha 1 Skills: +8 Hide (size) Feats: Deflect Arrow(metal), Snatch Arrow(metal), Improved Disarm Environment: Ruins, mines, and quarries. Organization: Solitary Challenge Rating: ? Treasure: Any attached items (start at HDd10x500 gp in items and coins/metal pieces) Alignment: Always neutral Advancement: 7-10 HD (Tiny); 11-14 HD (Small); 15-18 (Medium) Magnoks are strange spherical creations of a long forgotten race. The passive orbs hover around various ruins and abandoned mines across the land, in the search of metals to hoard. Their power lies in the immense magnetic fields they wield. With a moment's notice, an adventurer is unarmed and attacked with their own weapon. Stories of the bodies of adventurers, clad in fullplate, are not unheard of. Attempts to discover their innerworkings have not yet succeeded as when a Magnok is destroyed, its body melts into a useless slag, leaving its hoard to freefall from where it was floating. This creature often becomes so laden with metal that no more can be fit into its field, at which point the sphere is no more than a solid mass of riches. Some have been sold off, only to activate once more when its bounty has been pried free. Magnetic Field (Su): A magnok radiates a powerful magnetic field with a radius of 10 ft., plus an additional 5 ft. for every size category above Tiny the magnok has achieved. Omnisighted (Su): A Magnok can see from all points on its surface, allowing it to sense the presence of creatures and metals for up to 60' (with blindsight). It cannot be flanked or flat-footed. Assimilate Metal (Su): When a melee attack with a metal weapon misses, the Magnok may make a free disarm attempt against the attacker. If successful, the weapon is ripped from their hands and is held by the Magnok's field. The Magnok may also make disarm attempts as normal. If successful, the construct chooses to either steal a weapon, shield, or other exposed metal item the opponent is wearing and hold it. Moving an item held by a Magnok requires a DC 30 Strength check to move it 10'. This is a full round action that provokes attacks of opportunity. Alternatively, it may take 2d20 coins per HD of random value from the target upon a successful disarm attempt. On any disarm attempts, the Magnok receives a bonus equal to twice its HD. Dancing Field (Su): Any shield the Magnok is holding gains the animated property and defends the construct even if there are multiple shields. A Tiny Magnok can benefit from up to three shields of its choice, with an additional shield allowed for every size category above Tiny the magnok has achieved. Intelligent magic shields receive a DC 17 Will save to resist this effect. The DC is Intelligence-based. A Tiny Magnok can grant the dancing property to up to 3 unattended weapons within the Magnok's magnetic field is holding gains the dancing property. It may grant the dancing property to an additional unattended weapon within its magnetic field for every size category above Tiny the magnok has achieved. The weapon cannot leave the Magnok's magnetic field, but can otherwise move freely. Intelligent magic weapons receive a DC 17 Will save to resist this effect. The DC is Intelligence-based. Manipulate Metal (Su): Manipulate Metal (Sp): A magnok may use telekinesis at will with a caster level equal to its Hit Dice, using Wisdom as its primary casting ability. This ability may only affect metal objects or people wearing metal armor (the weight of the actual person counts against the total capacity twice). It can also animate an unoccupied suit of metal armor within its magnetic field - treat as an animated object the same size as the creature who wore the armor. Category:Constructs